Deep thinking
by beezy63
Summary: Sending himself on a bit of as mission, Hidan winds up in Sunagakure. Being in the down makes the jashinist do something he doesn't like to too much. Think. HidanxTema. Wonderful crack XD Warning: Hidan thinks in this.


**Yes, this is more HidanxTema. And _yes_ I know I just uploaded one yesterday.**

**Rated for mild language.**

**I don't own these characters. But I would if I could.**

**--**

"Kakuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," Hidan whined. "I'm really bored. Why isn't there anything to do around here!?" The Jashinist was lying in the room he was forced to share with his partner, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at the ceiling.

"What exactly do you want _me_ to do about it?" Kakuzu was sitting at a desk in the same room, counting the money he just scored from a bounty. Every day was the same with Hidan, unless he went out to visit that girl……. What was her name again? Oh yeah, _Temari._

"Well……… you could…… buy a new tv since Deidara accidentally blew the old one to pieces," was the reply. Hidan had been a bit grouchy ever since Deidara missed his target (Tobi) and destroyed the TV. As annoying as Hidan's complaining about it was, Kakuzu had been grouchy too. He had tried to explain to Pein that a TV was a waste of money, in an organization of S-ranked criminals it wouldn't last long, but the leader refused to listen. And now everybody was begging Kakuzu to buy a new one.

But Hidan's complaint sent him over the edge.

"IF ALL OF YOU WANNA TV SO BADLY GO OUT AND BUY IT YOURSELF!!" Kakuzu was nearly blind with rage, especially since he grabbed a large wad of bills and thrust them at his partner. The bills flew through the air, and Hidan smirked and casually grabbed them. He put his hand near his head in a salute-wave and walked out the door.

"Thanks, Kakuzu! I'll be back later." With that he was gone, and walking through the rest of the base. It wasn't awful, it resembled a house. Not bad for being in a cave. How they managed to get cable he had no idea.

"_It's pretty cool that we get cable here."_

"_Yeah it is, un. Hey Sasori-danna, how'd you manage to get us cable?"_

"_I know a guy."_

That's the puppet for you. There isn't a straight answer in his vocabulary. Hidan pondered how Sasori knew a guy that could get cable in a cave as he walked. He passed by the artists' room, and began to wonder why all the partners had to share a room. Except for Tobi and Zetsu. Pein probably was afraid Zetsu would develop a habit of sleep-eating.

He continued to walk by the rooms, just looking around the base. He never bothered to look at it, but he wanted to take as long as possible to freak out Kakuzu about what he was doing with the money. He looked at the walls, just standard cave walls. Boring, made of rock. There was nothing but a long rug stretching down the floor, and this was the classiest thing they were allowed to get. Hidan thought it was okay, but he'd never want to bring a girl here. Especially not _her._

Hidan left the base, and went out into the air. The cold hit him pretty hard. _Crap, I forgot, _Hidan thought to himself. _It's close to winter. Fuck, I wish I had a shirt on. Then I wouldn't be so cold. _Hidan walked quickly, wanting to get the warmest place possible, and fast. Without thinking, he walked towards Sunagakure. He knew of an appliance store there, where possibly the best thing ever had happened to him. Well besides discovering Jashinism that is.

Hidan quickened his pace, coming across to the familiar desert. He could already feel the air warming around him. It was a relief. He was tired of the cold already. _If I get any colder_, he thought. _Then I'll turn blue. Hell, I'd start to look like Kisame!_ Hidan attempted to picture himself as the blue man. He laughed to himself. There was a funny image. Although he was pretty sure being blue was against Jashin-sama's will. Jashin-sama didn't seem to be too fond of freaks.

Hidan was definitely warm now. He walked through the village, going to the appliance store. He wondered if Temari was there. Maybe he lucked out and Gaara destroyed a microwave or something. As he approached the store he glanced over at the small coffee shop across the street. He could almost see him and Temari, sitting in the back both, her hanging on his every word.

Hidan looked away from the store quickly. He knew it was a bad idea to even go this way. He wasn't supposed to be in……. _love._ But he was. He thought back to the moment last week, the last time he spoke with the girl of his dreams,

"_You could just let me get punished. You choose to help me. Admit it Blondie, you love me. And you can't bear the thought of losing me."_

"_W-what i-if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_I'd do this…"_

And then he kissed her. They hadn't spoken since then. Awful timing to stop speaking to each other. Right after he did the most daring thing in his life. Well right behind the first time he plunged a pike into his chest for his deity. Those few seconds of wondering if he would live, or die. And that's how it felt with Temari. If they never saw each other again, part of Hidan would have died.

He turned into the store, listening to the small bell ring as he walked in. He instinctively walked over to an aisle full of toasters. The first place he spoke to Temari. He shook his and turned to TVs. _I shouldn't be thinking this. I'm not supposed to love. Love is a sin. But how come I don't care anymore? Temari is evil. She is a sin._ Right, like he'd believe that. She may be a sin, but she was the best thing in his life. Next to religion, and vanilla ice cream. And penguins. They made his life pretty interesting.

He spent all of ten minutes picking out a TV. All he wanted to do was get out of Suna. The last thing he wanted was to need to confront his feelings yet again. He picked up the device, and carried it to the front of the store. The cashier smiled. Not only did she own the place, she was the only one who worked there. Hidan bet she could get up to the North Pole. Then maybe the penguins could catch the nightly news and hear about why global warming is melting their homes.

_I wonder if this was the person Sasori knew_, Hidan wondered. He wouldn't be surprised. Talk about a tech geek.

"Mmm, buying a TV I see. Why do you need a new one Hidan? Something wrong with the last one?" This was normal for the girl. She frequently talked to her customers. And frequently yelled at Hidan.

"Oh yeah. The blonde dumbass missed his target and blew it to pieces. Now we have nothing to watch, and there is _nothing_ to do at the base. I wish he would find a better way to occupy his time," Hidan said. She was one of the very few people that didn't question what he said.

Upon hearing the news, she laughed to herself. She probably knew the Akatsuki as well as Hidan did. After all, he frequently told her about the stuff that went on at the base. It was because she wanted to know so much. But he couldn't despise the girl. He had a feeling she was part of the reason he and Temari became so close.

"Hey Beth I got a question for ya," he said, deciding he would ask. "Has Temari been in here at all lately?" He could see the girl smirk as she calculated the cost of the tv plus tax.

"Heh, if you would have come five minutes earlier, you would have seen her. She just left. Bought a computer and printer. She said something about 'finding a new way to keep in touch with someone.' Can't imagine what she meant though." He could see her smirk growing.

"Anyway, have a nice day Hidan. If you see Sasori, tell him I say hi." Hidan left the store quickly. If Temari just left, that means he may be able to catch up to her on her way home. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it. But he wanted to talk to her. He could wing it anyway. He was known for being able to think on the spot.

He pretty much ran through the village, towards where Temari lived with her brothers. He stopped short right in front of the door. He could here himself breathe a little heavily. He paused before knocking on the door, wanting to catch his breath for when he spoke. Much to his surprise, the door opened before he knocked.

Standing in front of him, was Temari. She stood looking semi-normal, except she wasn't carrying her fan, and her hair was down. She smirked ever-so-faintly at Hidan.

"Hi Hidan," she said, staring directly into his soul. "You here for a particular reason, or do you just wanna bug me?" Hidan frowned. He hadn't said a single word to the girl and she was picking on him. He began to feel normal around her again.

"Actually, I just wanted to bug you. You're pretty hot when you're angry Blondie," Hidan smiled to himself. He was proud of coming up with a line so clever on the spot. "No, I'm not sure why I'm here. Just thought I'd stop by, seeing how I was in the neighborhood. Just being friendly…"

"I'd like it if you stop being so friendly with my sister." Hidan recognized the monotone voice instantly. It was her fucking little brother Gaara. He loved to make Hidan's immortal life miserable.

"Well excuse me for being a fucking good guy. Next time I'll keep that in mind." Hidan swiftly turned away, giving Temari a small wave before stalking off. He could see apology in her eyes. He chose to ignore it, because he didn't want to feel like a softie. Jashin-sama was probably mad enough.

As he was walking back, he remembered he was carrying a 50 pound TV. Funny how Temari made him forget about that kind of thing. He trudged on, swearing when he left the desert and went back into the cold air. He only got to see her for a few seconds, but it was well worth it. Because he could tell by what she said, things hadn't changed. He half-regretted the impulsive kiss, because he was afraid of how things would be after that. But now he knew. Nothing had changed, at least not anything clear.

Hidan made his way into the base, and sat the TV in the living room area. This was really just an old sofa and a charred spot on the ground where the old TV once stood. He decided he'd done enough, and yelled for somebody else to come hook up the device.

"HEY PUPPET!!" He yelled, knowing it would get Sasori's attention.

Sasori walked into the room, frowning.

"Yes _Jashinist?_"

"I got a new tv. Hook it up." With that he left the room, and retreated back to his, (correction, his and _Kakuzu's) _room. He walked in, slammed the door and flopped on the bed. No more then a minute later, he turned toward the miser.

"Hey Kakuzu."

"What Hidan?"

"I'm _bored_."

"Deal with it."

--

**sigh I'm beginning to think i should write a story with chapters instead of all these one-shots. Okay, you know the deal R&R please. **


End file.
